Production Team
[[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)|'Murdoch Mysteries']] is a Canadian historical crime drama series that is based on the characters from the Maureen Jennings' novel series. Developed by R.B. Carney, Cal Coons and Alexandra Zarowny in 2008, the show is produced by Shaftesbury Films, in association with CBC, ITV Studios Global Entertainment and UKTV with the participation of the Canada Media Fund, the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, the Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit and the COGECO Program Development Fund. The Murdoch Mysteries Sound team received a nomination for the 2019 Academy of Canadian Cinema and Television award for Best Sound, Fiction. A 2019 Best Achievement in Hair nomination was given to Shirley Bond (again). Opening Credits 'Executive Producer' Christina Jennings Peter Mitchell Yannick Bisson Hélène Joy (A/O Season 13) Emma Sparks 'Producer' Stephen Montgomery Julie Lacey Shauna Jamison 'Consulting Producer' Mary Pedersen Simon McNabb Michelle Ricci (Season 5-11) Alexandra Zarowny (Season 2) 'Co-Producers' Dan Trotta (A/O Season 11) Mary Pedersen (A/O Season 11) Simon McNabb Jordan Christianson Carol Hay (Season 8-10) 'Co-Executive Producer' Paul Aitken Simon McNabb Carol Hay (Season 6-10) Michelle Ricci (Season 8-10) 'Executive Story Editor' Paul Aitken Noelle Girard (A/O Season 12) Carol Hay Michelle Ricci Jordan Christianson (Season 8-10) Laura Phillips (Season 2) 'Composer' Robert Carli 'Editor' Vesna Svilanovic, cce Don Cassidy, cce (Season 2) 'Costume Designer' Joanna Syrokomla (Season 12) Linda Muir (Season 11) Alexander Reda (Season 1-10) 'Key Make Up Artist' Deb Drennan 'Key Hair Stylist' Shirley Bond 'Original Series Design' Sandra Kybartas 'Production Designer' Bob Sher Armando Sgrignuolo Lindsey Hermer-Bell 'Director of Photography' Yuri Yakubiw, csc Jim Jeffrey csc David Perrault, csc (Season 1) 'Writers' See Writers Room 'Directors' See Directors Filming Shots MMS12 Ravensworth Mansion, Cobourg.png|Season 12 filming Ravensworth Mansion, Cobourg, ON. MMS12 Discovery Harbour Penetanguishene.png|Season 12 filming at Discovery Harbour, Penetanguishene, ON MM Production S11.png|With kids in opening scene of Shadows Are Falling 1109 The Talking Dead production.png|The Talking Dead Action! Crewmembers prepare to film “The Accident”..png|The Accident 1101 Production 2.PNG|Make-up Team with Hélène 1101 Production 1.PNG|Up From Ashes MM_production_2016.png|Season 10 1013 Rainstorm.PNG|Filming in a rainstorm End Credits 'Creative Consultant' Maureen Jennings 'Casting' Diane Kerbel 'Costume Designer' Alexander Reda Linda Muir (Season 11) 'Art Director' Bob Sher Emily Weedon (Season 11) 'Property Master' Craig Grant 'Best Boy Electric' Chris Zacharuk Craig Black (Season 11) 'Sound' Jonas Kühnermann Mark Beck Richard Calistan John Dykstra Alfie Di Pucchio Steve Hammond Eric Fitz 'Key Make Up Artist' Deb Drennan 'Key Hair Stylist' Shirley Bond 'Story Editor' Mary Pedersen Jordan Christianson (Season 6-7) Bobby Theodore (Season 2) 'Script Coordinators' Natalia Guled (Season 11) Noelle Girard (Season 11) Awards * For over a decade, the Canadian Alliance of Film and Television Costume Arts and Design (CAFTCAD) has worked towards bringing together Canadian costume professionals from all corners of the industry, regardless of union affiliation. Their 2020 NOMINEES include Excellence in Building, Eastern Canada - Murdoch Mysteries Season 13 - Cutter: Erika Fulop, Cutter & Sewer for Julia Ogden: Nona Prilipko, Stitchers: Mary Furlong & Sam Crossley, Milliner: Charlene Seniuk; and Murdoch Mysteries: One Minute to Murder - Costume Designer: Joanna Syrokomla, Assistant Designer: Charlene Seniuk, Background Coordinator: Stuart Farndell, Cutter: Erika Fulop, Stitchers: Mary Furlong & Julie Munson, Set Supervisor: Jenny Buck, Truck Supervisor: Paul Breckenbridge, Costume Assistant: Anna-Claude Biron Gallery MM Season 12 Nominations.png|Nominations: 2019 Academy of Canadian Cinema and Television MM Cast S11.PNG|Cast talking about Season 11 premiere A Merry Murdoch Christmas Award.PNG|Wins Best TV Movie or Limited Series! Director Michael McGowan, producer Julie Lacey, Helene Joy, showrunner Peter Mitchell, executive producer Christina Jennings, executive producer Scott Garvie. 2017 Golden Screen Award for TV Drama or Comedy.PNG|2017 Golden Screen Award for TV Drama Category:Production